


Arbitrium Liberum

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Translation in Czech, potion accident, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a potion. With a plain potion, bringing the deepest desires to the surface, swallowing the slightest doubts and liberating the soul. Severus Snape drank that potion, knowing exactly it won't have any effects. Well, he was wrong. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Three Hand Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to tell you a few things about the world of this fic. It's basically the same as the books, except Severus didn't die and remained Potion Master not Headmaster. (That's McGonagall, probably.) We are about six-seven years after the final battle and Harry is teaching at the school. I think that's enough for now.
> 
> Sexy.Lil.Emo _accidentally_ ended up editing this fic too. I _accidentally_ owe her my life :3 Thank you darling!  
>  All _accidentally_ remaining mistakes are mine!
> 
> Santinan Black made a Czech translation, which is available at: http://slashbysantinan.wbs.cz/Slash8.html  
> And Musermasha made a Russian translation, available here: http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=31999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reading was done by the more than super amazing Sexy. Lil. Emo. I owe you mate.  
> All remaining mistakes are mine!

It all started with a potion. A potion known to most of the wizards and witches through the centuries; however, only some having the ability of preparing it and even less have the courage to drink it. A potion that needed to be drank willingly, without any force, and causing one single day of complete happiness. Twenty-four hours of existing without fears and inhibitions, making choices never dared to make before, living for the absolute present. A plain potion, bringing the deepest desires to the surface, swallowing the slightest doubts and liberating the soul.

But everyone had to deal with the consequences of that one single happy day… _afterward_.

 

o.O.o

 

Severus woke up with the worst headache he ever had. Hands were squeezing his brain, his whole head, and every heartbeat felt like thousand drums pounding right next to his ears. His eyes were closed but they were still burning with white fire as if he’d been staring into the sun for days. Funny tastes lingered in his dry mouth; he licked his lips just to find a fresh wound on it, still tasting like blood. He wanted to touch it, and tried to move his hand but it felt like it would weighed tons- all his muscles were aching with a burning pain as he shifted lightly.

As time passed slowly his mind started clearing and he realized he wasn’t in his own bed, moreover, he wasn’t in bed at all. He was lying on the cold, hard floor. His hand slid over his naked chest…

Naked? Why was his chest naked?

He slid his fingers further down to see where else was he naked but then he felt a sudden rush of relief as he touched the soft material of his boxers. What the hell happened here? Where was he at all?

He tried to open his eyes but the sun was just way too bright. He decided to just turn over onto his stomach and have some more rest, maybe the terrible headache would just go away?

He moved and it felt like needles stabbing and jabbing into his muscles but he finally succeeded- he was on his stomach, both his hands under his head, trying to make the uncomfortable ground just a bit pleasant and another one sliding lazily over his bare back, fingernails caressing the length of his spine, running into his hair then slithering on his skin again…

Three hands? Three hands were around his body. He checked, the two under his head was his own, so who the fuck was grabbing his ass now?

He growled loudly as he pushed himself up and away from the boldly exploring fingers _under_ his boxers.

He opened his eyes finally and looked around. For a few seconds he saw only bright white light but then his eyes and mind started working together and he began to actually _see_.

And then he just wished he were blind again.

“What the fucking hell are you doin’, Potter?” He asked the man, lying comfortably next to him, wearing only a wicked grin. And nothing else below.

“Think, Severus.” Potter raised an eyebrow and waited patiently, while his hands roamed on his naked chest languidly.

“Severus?” He frowned. “Since when are you calling me Sever-”

_“Ah yes, Severus… Please…faster…”_ An ardent, deep voice broke up to the surface of his memories.

“Your face says it’s coming back…” Potter laughed.

_“Mmm… yeah…fuck Severus, that’s so g-aaahh good…”_ Another enthusiastic moan sounded in Severus’ mind and he looked at the man next to him with terror in his eyes. The voice in his head seemed exactly like the one that was just speaking to him.

“You remember this?” Potter asked and threw something towards him.

His reflexes were still good, being a spy for the half of his life had some benefits, so he was able to catch that something even when his system was shocked from the previously seen fervent images. It was a little, blue bottle with a very old piece of parchment on it. On the yellowing parchment there were two words, written long ago:

_Arbitrium Liberum._

And then it hit him. Everything he had done during the last twenty-four hours came back with such a force he fell onto his back while his headache got a million times worse. Suddenly, Potter’s face was floating over his.

“I _told_ you not to drink it.” Potter whispered, still smiling lightly.


	2. Headstrong and Wrong

_33 hours earlier._

Harry roamed endless circles in his room.

Should he do it? Should he go to the only person, who would certainly be able to help him?

He looked at the little bottle in his hand. If this indeed was, what he thought it was… It would be a miracle. He hadn’t heard of anyone who was able to make this potion properly, maybe only… Snape. Yes, if anyone, surely Snape could make it. But that would mean… That would mean he also could tell if this one single bottle contained that particular potion or not. He could be the only person, who could help Harry out with this…

Harry stopped and read the fading black ink on the parchment again.

Arbitrium Liberum.

He closed his fingers tightly around the bottle and started walking around again. He wasn't afraid of Snape anymore, was he? No he wasn't, they were colleagues after all. Then why the hell didn't he just go and ask him, instead of suffering here with all his doubts?

That was right. He would just go there and…

No. He stopped again. They weren't really close at least they weren't friends or anything. Well they didn't hate each other but still…And it was almost nine o’clock at night and he was sure Snape had more important things to do than… Wait a sec… More important things than this one potion? This one tiny bottle that could cause battles and end worlds? No way, Snape had anything more important than that.

Harry rushed out from his room.

o.O.o

Severus was lying on his settee with a book in his hand. The book was brilliant. Moreover, extremely stunning with all the murders and twists in it. He loved the book. He always read this novel when something bothered him and he couldn't sleep or just needed to stop his thoughts from wandering around one certain topic. With a carmine red glass of Merlot in his hand, he stared at the fireplace. This time, his favourite book was absolutely helpless.

One thing, a person actually, didn't let him enjoy his carefree moments; that face showing up in his mind every second, leaving him partly angry afterward. His other self was… what was it actually? Not disgusted surely, this feeling was far from disgust, however for years he wanted (hoped?) to think it was. But no, not even similar. Now, when he lived alongside that man as co-workers, met him day after day, he started realizing that is wasn't disgust or hate he felt for him but something else, but he didn't dare search deeper inside his cold heart to find the solution, afraid of what he might find there.

Interesting, he thought, looking into the dancing flames. He hated the fact that he didn't hate him. How twisted his mind was, really? Why couldn't he just accept that he wasn't feeling anything negative towards that man… Okay, that wasn't actually true… He still did … did feel how, exactly?

He stood up, his glass still in his hand, and he stepped closer to the warm fire.

He had to come clean with his emotions, or whatever these were… This wasn't normal, trying to skip away every time Potter entered the same room that as he was in. Even Minerva noticed the change in his demeanour. He was a grown man and he won’t avoid avoiding one of his old students, not even if the mentioned student was Harry Potter. He just had to be civil with the man. They could have a… chat sometimes about the students or the classes for example. It wouldn't hurt either of them.

He couldn't stop watching the hypnotizing fire as he leaned against the sill of the fireplace. He stared at how the flames consumed the pile of wood. He forced his eyes shut as the heat of the fire burned his gaze. He swallowed the last of the Merlot and was about to pour some more when he heard a hesitant knock on his door.

"Enter." He said coldly, feeling no want for company.

His door opened and the voice that spoke from behind him made his heart skip a beat.

"How is it, that with one word you can make me feel like that first year student I once was? My legs are shaking and I'm sweating as if I just did something wrong or simply came five minutes late to your class…" Potter murmured as he stepped into the middle of the room, letting the door close behind him.

"I assume because you are still like that first year student…" Severus grunted, turning around, looking into the eyes that haunted him in his dreams. When he saw Potter's face darken slightly, he reminded himself that a moment ago, he had wanted to be civil with this man. "Or maybe it is my charm that makes this happen to you, Potter."

"Definitely your charm, Snape." Potter nodded.

"Sit." Severus pointed towards the comfortable armchair and sofa. "How can I be in your assistance at this late hour? I assume you are not here for some late night chat about the good old days and my charm, are you?"

"Uh, no." Potter said, dropping himself to one of the armchairs. "I need your help."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Wine?" he asked as he sat down on the settee. When Potter nodded, he waved his wand and another glass appeared. "So, what do you need my help with?" He asked reaching the glass half full of wine to the other wizard. He was satisfied with himself as he didn't even comment loudly about how the great Harry Potter needed his help. No matter how much he wanted to.

Potter took the glass and eyed it for a second then watched Severus for another long one.

"It is not my intention to poison you." Anymore. He added, sipping his own wine.

Harry laughed. "That didn't even occur to me. It's just…" Harry knew it was a bit stupid and maybe even childish but that was his ex-Potions teacher that he wanted to share a glass of wine. The same Potions teacher who was now his colleague and for whom he felt several disturbing emotions from fear to attraction. That of course was a secret, which he only dared admit to himself when he was alone and over a glass of brandy. "We’ve never had a drink together before…" He mumbled then.

"I can recall an occasion held because a teenage boy succeeded in winning over a dark lord or something to the like." Snape sneered at him. "You were standing beside me with a glass of Champaign in your hand."

Harry remembered that ball. It was really fancy and elegant and he wanted nothing else than to just be with his friends, alone. Someone had pushed a glass into his hand and tossed him next to Snape. A photo was taken of them, as the heroes of the war, and then he was left there with Snape.

"I meant as just the two of us, not with a hundred other people lurking around." He smiled. "And by the way, I don't remember you drinking that sparkling wine."

"Neither did you."

"After you left me there Hermione grabbed it, murmured something about 'being too young' and dragged me out of that horrible place. Interesting, I was grown up enough to battle with Voldemort and win that battle, but was too young to drink alcohol… Anyway we went to the Weasley's and had a nice dinner, spent the night, talking and having fun. It'd have been good if you were there too." Harry added almost inaudibly.

"Well, you can drink now; being an adult has some benefits after all." Severus left the comment unnoticed though it had surprised him.

"Where did you go?" Harry forced the subject to continue. Drinking into the fine wine he let his gaze wander on the other man's face.

"I had my godson still lying unconscious in St. Mungo." Snape answered.

"Draco is lucky to have you as his godfather." Harry leaned back, actually feeling comfortable and enjoying the conversation.

"Do not think that much of me Potter; I am not the person who enjoys parties anyway…"

They sat quietly for a couple of minutes enjoying the cool wine and the calming sound of the blazing fire. For the first time in his life, Harry didn't feel as though the atmosphere was awkward while sitting with Snape in the same room in silence. Until…

"Am I mistaken in thinking that you had an urgent matter you needed help with?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit," Harry sat up right away. "I almost forget."

Severus huffed, watching the man fish something out from his pocked.

"Please, take a look at this." Harry handed him the little vial. Snape gave him his glass as he took the vial and stood up with it.

Severus watched the little blue glass in his hand. He read the two words in the yellowing parchment once, then twice, then for a third time before he looked at Potter.

"What is this?"

"That's exactly what I want your help with. That can't be it, can it?"

"Impossible." Severus read the potion's name again then studied the glass. "Did you make it?"

"You're kidding right?" Harry laughed out loud.

"You are the most powerful wizard in the world, Potter. Don't play the innocent." Severus sneered.

"Yeah maybe, but we're talking about Potions here. You were my Potions teacher for six years and you still needed to ask that question?"

"I remember you were quite good during that one semester when you didn't have an evil git pissing you off every lesson."

"You're not a git, though I don't deny the evil part. And that year…" Harry laughed again, "I used your old school book. I was so good because I followed your recipes not what old Slughorn told me."

"You did what?" Severus cried, forgetting about the little treasure in his palm.

"Used your Potions book. It was full of your notes. I found it pretty useful, you know, Mr. Half-Blood Prince." Harry smirked.

Severus' heart missed a beat then went on faster. Only one person knew about that name and he hadn’t heard it since he was a teen. Now it was coming of the mouth of Harry Potter. The world must be ending.

"How…?"

"Only after we started the sixth year did we, that's Ron and me, find out that we could go to Potions class as you were not the one teaching it. But we didn't have books. We used the ones that were in the storeroom. Ron got a normal one. I got yours. I realized it was a treasure right after the first lesson when I managed the make the Draught of Living Death so perfectly, Horatius gave me a vial of Felix Felicis. Geez, you saved my life so many times."

Severus was lost in his thoughts but that last sentence made him snap back.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, actually curious what Potter meant by that. "I didn't…"

"You serious?" Harry cut in standing up. "I owe my life to you many more time than I do to anyone else! I cannot even count how many times you saved me…"

"Explain."

"It never got to you, did it? You saved me for the first time when I was in my first year. Remember? Quidditch match, crazy broomstick, even crazier teacher who was trying to shake me off of it? You even supervised the next game!"

"Yes, I get that one. And that was the only time I saved you."

"Sure." Harry laughed darkly." Second year, you taught us how to duel."

"Oh come on, you cannot say I saved your life with that!" Severus snapped.

"I'm not finished yet." Harry said and stepped a bit closer, while placing their glasses on the sill of the fireplace. "You taught us how to duel and you taught me the one spell that saved my life two years later in a dark graveyard."

"Potter, you cannot be serious; that is such a basic spell. You would have come across it in a lesson sooner or later anyways. You can’t be grateful to me for it."

"Listen, when I was there, standing in front of Voldemort, I already knew several much more serious spells but then your face came into my mind as you cast 'expelliarmus' at Lockhart. It did save my life, Snape.”

"Potter…" Severus started but was cut off again as Harry went on mercilessly.

"And then, during the third year, I chased away a hundred dementors then bravely collapsed next to my godfather and friend. The dementors could have come back any time. Who brought us back to the castle? You. You can deny it any way you want but you were always there to help me out when I needed it. Fifth year, it was Occlumency, sixth year the book, after that… do you really want me to go over what you did during the war and at the final battle? You kept this school in one piece. You protected my friends here and you…

"Enough!" Severus shouted. Somehow all this praise made him feel even colder and he hated himself even more. "You forget one thing, Potter, one thing that will haunt me my whole life."

Harry knew what was coming.

"Everything happened because of me. Did you forget that you had to be The Chosen One because of what I did? Did you forget that your parents, _your mother_ , is dead because of me?" Severus yelled, angry and uncontrolled at the one person who might understand him. The pain burning in his veins felt like poison, making his stomach and heart clench.

"I did not forget," Harry said quietly, placing a hand on Severus' arm, "I forgave. I forgave you long ago for choosing the Dark Side in the very past, way before my parents died, because that was your fault only. Everything else was Voldemort's fault not yours, and you should realize that already. Don't forget that I saw your pain. I know exactly how you felt and still feel. I lost several friends during the war and for months I blamed myself. Then a man came and placed a hand on my head while I was crying, alone in my dead godfather's house, and said two words. You remember what it was?" Harry asked hoping, his fingers tightening on Severus' arm.

"Idiot boy." Of course Severus remembered, how could he forget the first moment he felt actual warmness towards the boy he had loathed in the past? Back then he had let the boy cling on to him as he sobbed desperately, sighing the names of those he had lost; Lily and James, Sirius and Remus, Fred, Tonks, and so many else had fallen for the good cause. Severus had been beside him, fingers sliding in the black hair until Harry had stopped crying. Severus had brought Harry back to the Weasley's and they never talked about what had happened in Grimmauld Place. The next time they had met, they shared an anxious moment, and then everything went back to normal; they were simply cold towards the other again.

"Exactly." Harry nodded with a shy smile in the corner of his mouth. His hand slid up over Severus shoulder as he went on. "You don't need me of all people to call you an idiot, but I will if you don't stop this madness. Don't blame yourself; if you want to blame someone, let it be Voldemort. He was the only reason this whole war started, he and his greed for power. Not you, not me, not anyone else can be blamed- just him. You told me this, remember? Why don't you take your own advice? It's good advice, believe me. It saved my life. You saved my life once again. Over and over through seven years, you were the one who helped me, though sometimes you didn't even know about it. Like with the book. If I didn't use that book, I'd surely not have won Felix. If I didn't win Felix, no way would I have gotten that memory I needed from Horatius, not to mention that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna would be already dead. If I didn't get the memory, we wouldn't know how many horcruxes there were. I would be still out there, searching; Voldemort would be still living and killing those I love. Do you want me to go on?" Harry finished, his gaze fixed in the endless tunnel of Snape's eyes.

Severus backed away from the touch. He didn't know what to say or what to do. This was too much. These words, coming from Potter… How could he blame anyone else other than himself for what he did?

Potter's piercing eyes irritated him so he looked down at his clenched fist. He realized only then that they had completely forgotten about the potion.

"It can't be Arbitrium Liberum. No one was able to make it in the last century, not even me. Now leave me alone." He streatched his hand towards Potter who seemed a bit affronted.

Harry didn't react for a couple of seconds.

So we just won't talk about this too. Great. Feels like a déjà vu.

"It looks old. What if it was made long ago? It would still be effective, wouldn't it?" He asked reaching for his wine. After he was out of this place he was going to drink something much stronger than this wine. Brandy. Brandy would be good.

"Yes, it would, but it's just impossible. It must be a prank. Where did you get it?"

"Minerva. It was in Albus' collection. That's why I think it's possible that…"

"It's not possible, Potter. Not even Albus was able to make this potion."

"Snape listen, he…"

"Can I open it?" Snape asked then suddenly. When Harry nodded after a minute, he pulled out the little cork. He smelled the potion and was surprised that it smelled exactly how it should, according to what the book said at least.

"You do know what Arbitrium Liberum does, don't you?" Severus looked up at Harry over the little bottle.

"The potion of free will. If you drink it willingly, it will make you live without fear for exactly twenty-four hours."

"Details, Potter, details!" Snape snapped and for a moment Harry felt as if he was back in Potions class. "You never had sense for the details. This potion doesn't just take away all your fears, allowing you the ability to touch a spider while you have arachnophobia. It liberates your very soul. It sets free your hidden emotions and makes you act on them if you truly wish for it. More than one battle had started because someone did something reckless under the effects of this potion. But that was a long time ago. I don't know anyone who had ever even seen with a real Arbitrium Liberum.  It just cannot be Arbitrium Liberum."

"I admit it's rare, but it doesn't mean it couldn't exist."

"Rare? Are you even listening to me?" Severus flared up. "It is nearly impossible for this to be what you hope for."

"Exactly. Nearly impossible, but not completely impossible." Harry said confidently.

"Why are you always so sure about yourself?" Severus sneered again.

"Snape, listen…" Harry tried.

"No, _you_ listen Potter. I am the Potions Master and I am one hundred percent sure this is just some ineffective liquid and nothing else. Maybe they thought they managed to make the potion correctly and that's why they wrote the name on it but I'm sure it's useless."

"Can't you just test it somehow, use some other potion to see the components or something?" Harry asked almost desperately.

Severus wasn't the man who jumped into things without thinking but now he felt just too reckless and too…everything. All sorts of feelings swirled in him, raging like a hurricane and he only thought about it for a second. But that one second was enough for his stupid mind to make a move and when he realized what he was doing the little vial was at his mouth already.

"Don't drink it!" He heard Potter cry, jumping towards him, trying to stop him but it was too late. He swallowed the sweet liquid like it was life itself.

The world seemed to slow down as he watched Potter's fingers gripping his wrist and pulling it away. The empty vial slid out from his palm and fell to the floor but it didn't break. It shined with a greenish colour as the red flames met with the blue tinted glass.

Potter's body crushed against his and they started falling down. Next to Potter, the glass of wine was also flying towards the floor. First the wine landed, splashing on the carpet like blood then came the glass and the soft rug wasn't enough to lessen the blow, it shattered into a million pieces.

Severus felt gravitation pulling down his body and the pain he was about to feel registered in his mind. His head was going to smack the floor hard, his whole body was about to hit the solid, carpeted floor badly and then another body will collapse over his. It would hurt.

But there was a sudden move and he found himself over Potter in the next moment. Severus managed to slide his hand under Harry's head before they crashed on the floor with a loud thud. He quickly rolled away from Potter who was wincing in pain and stood up, offering a hand towards the still lying man.

"That hurt." Harry groaned as he was trying to move. He motioned Snape to wait for a couple of minutes and just let him be until he could move again.

Snape stood over him patiently, his hand still reaching out waiting. When Harry felt like he wouldn't break a bone by moving, he accepted the hand and let his colleague help him up from the ground.

"Thanks." He said then saw the spilt out wine and broken glass. "Uhh, sorry for that, I'll clea-" He stopped and froze as it came back to him why he threw the glass away. He went on screaming. "WHY the fucking hell did you drink it! How could you be so sure about yourself? You stupid, arrogant, idiot, _you_!" With every word he poked Snape's chest with a finger. "You could have died! What if there was poison in it, not the Arbitrium Liberum, huh? What if…" His voice faded off as his gaze met with a smile.

"Why the fuck are you smiling now?" He snapped angrily.

"Your concern flatters me." Severus smirked, pushing Potter's index finger away from his chest. "There wasn't a chance that the potion would be venomous. I clearly smelled the unique scent of the bezoar stones, which by the way is one of the main components of the Arbitrium Liberum. I hope you still remember what bezoar stones are used for."

"How could I forget?" Harry hissed, still angry.

"You do not even enquire about my health?" Snape asked with a smirk. Harry simply huffed then turned around and with a flick of his wand he cleaned the rug and made the glass into one piece again. He turned back slowly and looked at the tolerantly waiting Snape.

"How do you feel?" He asked then, anxious and worried. Oh god, he was worried about Severus Snape. He really did need that glass of brandy. The sooner the better.

"Normal!" Snape flared with a satisfied smirk. "I told you it could not possibly be the Arbitrium Liberum. Now get out, I have a book to finish."

"You are insane, Snape. You shouldn't have drunk that thing. You don't know what it will do to you."

"I know exactly what it will do to me. Nothing. A wrongly produced Arbitrium Liberum has absolutely no effects on the human body or mind. Good night, Potter."

"I still think you shouldn't have drunk it." Harry said before leaving the room.

Severus fell into his armchair and accio-ed his book.

There was just one problem. Arbitrium Liberum was a potion that didn't show its effects right after it was consumed but some time later. But Severus fell asleep just a bit too fast to worry about that tiny detail...


	3. Half-Blood Prince on a Half-Blood Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nitor is Latin, means light, shining; [figuratively] beauty or charm

_The eyes came back in his dream again. But this time they weren’t just looking at him. No, they did something else. They shined. And glimmered. And he saw lust in them. And he moved and the eyes closed. He moved again and there was a sound._

_There hadn’t been any sound before. There had only been the eyes. But this time it was more. The sound came again. It was a moan. It was a good sound. It made him eager to move again. To thrust. In. He was thrusting into someone. And it was good. More than good, actually. It was fucking amazing._

_And the eyes opened again. They were green. Such a beautiful green. He knew the eyes very well. They always showed hate when they looked at him. But not now. Now they were different. They showed passion. And adoration. And want. And need._

_And he thrust again. And the eyes connected with his and there was a moan again. But this time it was a name. His name. The voice belonged to a man. A man said his name. The eyes belonged to that man too. But who was the man?_

_He knew the man. He must have known the man as he was seeing his eyes in his dreams._

_He thrust again to hear his name one more time. Maybe he would recognize the man from his voice. But ‘one more time’ wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear it over and over. Just that one, eager word._

_He saw lips. Lips were new too. He touched them with his thumb. They were soft. And they were nice. Kissable. Kiss. He kissed the lips. They felt even softer this way. And sweet. So damn sweet. There was a moan again. But this time it was his. He moaned. It was because of the kiss. And the thrusting. Oh yes, kissing and thrusting into that man felt really fucking awesome._

_He touched. His hands caressed and shifted and they touched something smooth and silky. It was hair. Smooth, silky, black hair was between his fingers._

_“Severus…” He heard the moan again._

_“Harry…” He heard himself moan as an answer._

Severus woke up sweating and panting. And at that very second he already knew something was wrong because his hand slid down in his body and went under his black pants and boxers decisively. He grabbed his cock and started jerking of. He thought about the dream, he recalled every detail, every sweet taste and every ardent voice. He thought of Harry Potter as his fingers ran over his erection madly.

He never jerked off after a dream about Potter, although the dreams happened a few times in the past and every time, he woke up hard. But he never let his body have release after dreaming about _that_ man. But not this time. He gave in to his cravings, welcoming the joyful sensation of arousal.

He thrust into his hand as he had thrust into Potter in the dream. Oh yes it was good, his hand skimming his erection forcefully, then slowly, then speeding up again. His thumb was skating on the tip of his cock, circling smoothly on the wet skin.

Fuck, he was so hard. He grabbed the back of the chair and moved even more eagerly. He groaned as he felt the head of his erection emerge from between his tight grip. Oh it was sweet. Like Potter’s lips. Mmm, Potter’s lips would be more than sweet on his cock, sucking his erection; those eyes, filled with lust, glistening at him as a fervent tongue would be moving around his shaft. Yes, oh yes that was what he wanted. And so much more.

He pushed up his hips one more time before he came shaking into his hand and over his stomach. “Ahh yeah…”

He didn’t move for several minutes as the bliss of his orgasm passed through him, leaving him still shaking, half sitting, half lying in his armchair he had fallen asleep last night.

He should get up and have a quick shower like every day. It must have been way after six, and he usually woke up at six. He didn’t even had a class till half past eleven Why would he get up then? He cleaned himself with a wave of his wand, and then with another wave, he made his clothes disappear. Only his boxers were on him when he moved to the settee and lied down. Within seconds, he fell asleep again; before he drifted to the passionate fields of dreams, he thought that something was absolutely unusual- he wasn’t really the ‘jerk off then have a nap’ type.

He woke up a few minutes before eight.

“That’s better…” He mumbled, stretching his body like a cat. Lying lazily on the settee, he realized what felt extraordinary. The simple fact, that usually he never did this. He woke up at six had a quick shower and went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast then worked either in a class or with a potion or on some tests he had to correct. He knew it was the Arbitrium Liberum doing this to him but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel this good in a long time. He got enough sleep, had a hot dream, a pleasurable morning and now would have a long, hot, and _satisfying_ shower. Yes, that sounded exactly like what he wanted.

o.O.o

Harry was in the Great Hall, having a delicious breakfast. But no matter how fine all the meals were, he couldn’t enjoy them. He was too worried.

Snape didn’t show up this whole morning, however usually by this time they run into each other at least three times. But, of course, not this day. Of course, not after the night Snape drank something that could have made him unable to move or breathe or something. Harry hoped it was just a coincidence and Snape was alright. He will have some time before his class started, so he could just check on Snape if he didn’t come down to have breakfast. Just to be sure.

He finished his meal quickly and ran to Snape’s quarters, when the man still didn’t show up. He knocked on the door lightly at first, but when there wasn’t any answer, he started banging the door with his fist.

“Snape, open up, it’s me.” He shouted a couple of times.

He was drumming on the wood with two hands when he finally heard that dark, smooth voice.

“Alright, alright Potter, just shut it!” The door opened up, revealing a Severus Snape who clearly just came out of a shower as he was still pretty wet and wearing only a towel. _A very small towel_ , Harry thought desperately.

“What’s wrong with you this early in the morning?” Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You didn’t show up at breakfast. I was worried that you… that the potion…” Harry’s voice faded as Snape leaned against the doorframe, the towel barely covering his groin, leaving a white thigh to be seen for Harry’s wandering eyes.

Harry gulped at the scene. He was _already_ freaking aroused. _Not good._

“You were worried? How nice of you. Want me to…” Snape slid a hand across his chest, Harry’s eyes following his moves as his long fingers played with the edge of the towel. “… show my gratitude?”

“Uh. No, that’s… uhm unnecessary.” Snape tucked a leg against the frame, this way the towel slid down from his right thigh, covering only his groin and left leg. Harry prayed for that the little knot to hold on. Or to loosen. He didn’t know which he wanted more.

He made a few steps backwards and forced his gaze to stare into the black eyes.

And then he just stood there and stared.

“So you just came to see if I’m alright, then?” Snape asked.

“Yep…that’s all I wanted.” Harry nodded but still didn’t move.

“What a shame that is…” Snape drove a hand through his dripping wet hair. Harry felt dripping wet himself. The man in front of him was simply gorgeous with his slim, white body and deep, rough voice. “I could give so much more.”

“Uh.” What the hell; was that a teasing, seductive smile at the corner of Snape’s lips? Shit, Snape didn’t smile at him _seductively_ , that was sure. That would pretty much mean the end of the world. And still… that smile felt just fucking seductive to Harry. And arousing. Great, he had to teach a bunch of seven years Gryffindors and Slytherins with an aching hard on.

“Fuck, I have a lesson.” Harry shook himself. He had to get out of this trance. “Want me to grab something for you to eat? Breakfast is almost over.”

Snape pushed himself from the door and stepped right in front of Harry, who pretty much freaked out by that. He could smell Snape’s scent, which was amazing, to say in the least. Inches away from him was a hot man, the sexiest in Europe -in the galaxy- wearing only a towel. When exactly had this morning gotten this complicated?

“I want you to grab something for me but that’s not food.” Snape whispered and Harry just didn’t dare ask what it was. The dark tone suggested something so promising Harry just _didn’t dare_ speak up.

He didn’t realized his mouth fell open until Snape pressed his pointing finger under his chin and pushed up his jaw, closing his mouth.

“Bye Potter.” Snape said, turning around and Harry almost fell to the floor. He wanted to say something, anything would have been better than this obviously desperate silence, but the door started closing. Through the half closed door he still managed to catch the towel falling to the carpet, revealing a nice, white, probably hard ass. Said ass stopped moving further away and Harry felt himself hypnotized as his gaze shifted upwards to the lean body, exploring not just the tight ass but the slim waist, the projecting hipbone, the well-built back and shoulders, the smug smirk, and the darkly shining black eyes.

He could swear he saw a wink before the door closed.

o.O.o

Ten minutes later Harry was leading his students out to the park. It was a warm autumn day and he was glad for that, because he needed some fresh air that the classroom couldn’t provide him.

“Mr. Allen, if you do that again, I will have to take points from you.” He turned to a Slytherin boy who was trying to sneak a small snake into a Gryffindor girl’s collar. “Now give me that snake.”

 _“Hello.”_ Harry said to the animal.

 _“You speak the language.”_ The snake answered.

 _“Yes.”_ Harry smiled gently. _“You belong to him?”_ He motioned towards the kid, who looked slightly shocked.

The snake nodded and turned towards Allen.

 _“Is he good to you? Do you want me to take you from him?”_ Harry asked nicely but determined.

The snake hissed and raised her head higher, showing her anger. Harry had to smile at that. _“It’s alright, I understand.”_

“Uhm… Professor… Sir?” Allen asked hesitantly.

“Yes Phil?” Harry turned towards him with a smile now that he knew he cared for his snake.

“Sir… could you… uhm could you ask her if she… if she’s alright with being with me? I can let her go if she wants to… I’d miss her but… if she wants to go…” The buy stuttered anxiously, not looking at his classmates.

“She doesn’t want to go. She loves you, boy.” Harry told Allen then turned towards the little reptile.

_“He was asking if you want to go. He is willing to let you if you want. He said he would miss you though. I told him you love him and you want to stay with him. Is that alright?”_

_“Yes but… there is something.”_

_“Go on.”_

_“I’m lonely.”_ The snake said sadly.

_“Oh…”_

_“The girl he tried to put me in the neck of her shirt also has a snake. A male. We meet sometimes and we like each other but the children… they are in different houses. And both of them have a secret crush on the other. So they don’t dare search for each other’s company. I miss my Severus.”_ The snake lowered his head on Harry’s palm.

 _“You miss who?”_ Harry asked in disbelieve.

_“Severus. That is his name. I am Nitor*.”_

_“You have a beautiful name, my dear.”_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue, and then turned towards the Gryffindor girl.

“Miss Doyle, I was informed by Nitor that you have a snake as well.”

“Yes, Sir, I do.” The girl blushed lightly.

“Why don’t you let your snake and Allen’s meet from time to time? They would be verygrateful to you.” Harry smiled nicely.

Miss Doyle looked at Allen with a questioning look. When the boy nodded, she blushed even deeper. “That is a good idea, Sir.” She said then grinning shyly.

“Great.” Harry nodded happily then turned towards Nitor. _“Well, it’s solved. Nice to meet you, Nitor and please give my best to Severus as well.”_

_“I will. It was nice finally meeting you Harry Potter.”_

“Well, Mr. Allen. Your snake. Take care of her.” Harry reached his hand towards the Slytherin boy and the little snake slid quickly around his master’s wrist up until she settled around Allen’s neck like a beautiful necklace.

“And now, let’s return to why we are here. Today we are going to learn about the Patronus spell. Who knows anything about it? Yes, Mr. Gaiman?”

And the lesson started. First Harry explained the theory behind the spell then showed them his own Patronus. When the stag appeared brightly shining in the middle of the circle they stood in, Harry felt his heart warm up. _Hey dad_ , he welcomed the animal who looked at him in the eyes.

Several girls around them were whispering “Beautiful” while the boys were eager to try out the spell themselves.

“Do not worry if you don’t succeed the first time. It is a very hard spell.” He said a few minutes later, walking around the children. It brought back nice memories from his past, teaching this one spell to a bunch of students. “Just keep thinking about a very happy memory. You have to concentrate hard and-” At that second something huge and long appeared in the grass not so far from him. It was Allen’s Patronus. A giant snake, exactly like Nitor only 30 times bigger. “You just earned twenty-five points for your house, Mr. Allen.” Harry laughed at the astonished boy. However he knew that there was something else which made the boy even happier. The proud glance he earned from Miss Doyle and the gentle hiss from Nitor.

Harry wandered among his students, helping them, giving them advices and he realized again how much he loved teaching. He always wanted to become an Auror, but after he taught his friends in his fifth year he started comprehending that he rather helped others, passed on his knowledge than fought against dark wizards. He became an Auror none the less but after a year he came back to Hogwarts to teach. Voldemort had been more than enough for him to battle with.

Suddenly the boy next to him cried up in awe.

“What’s that?” He asked his neighbor.

Harry looked up too and immediately saw what they talked about. There was a black point flying towards them. Harry eyed it for a minute and thought it was a thestral but then the beast came closer and he saw the wings were cover with feathers.

“That, my boy, is a hippogriff.” He said smiling.

“Someone’s riding on it!” A girl cried up somewhere behind him. And she was right, someone was really sitting on the back of the black animal. But Harry couldn’t recognize who it was until they landed.

And the realization made him gasp. It was Snape. And he looked awesome.

The hippogriff and its rider had a soft landing but the animal didn’t stop. It kept running, fast, amazingly fast and Snape rode it as if it would be perfectly normal to rode a hippogriff like _that_. They looked mesmerizing, like a centaur, really. Moving in perfect harmony, and for a second Harry saw Snape move like that on _him_. On his hard as steel cock, up and down, shoulders tensed, spine aching backwards.

Shit, he was in a middle of a class, he couldn’t let himself became arou-.

Too late.

Snape was just too damn hot on that animal as his long coat floated behind him and his hair shuddered every time the hippogriff’s feet caught the hard ground. Just so fucking arousing.

And of course that arousing person just turned towards them.

“Is that Snape?” A Slytherin boy asked somewhere in the crowd.

“It’s _Professor_ Snape, Mr. Harris. But otherwise, yes. That’s _him_.” Harry said automatically.

“Awesome.” Came a response from a few students.

_Indeed._

When Snape and the hippogriff arrived near them, Snape elegantly slid down from the animal. Harry never imagined anyone was capable of _elegantly sliding_ _down_ from something but Snape clearly did that. As Snape was still the head of Slytherin, his students immediately gathered around him, smiling, saying things like, “That was _so_ cool, Sir.”

Meanwhile, Harry took a closer look on the man. He wasn’t wearing just a towel this time but he was still hot. Sexy. Really, awesomely sexy. He wore tight, black pants, maybe jeans, and a suit jacket which was long enough the cover half of his ass. However, that wasn’t what made him look extraordinary. It was the dark green, velvet pullover with a hood, which made him about ten years younger and with his messy hair and slightly pink cheeks he actually looked like someone who just had an _awesome_ shag.

To calm himself, Harry walked to the hippogriff and bowed before it. The animal bowed too and Harry stepped next to it.

“Hello beauty.” He whispered as his fingers caressed the soft, dark grey feathers. The hippogriff had mesmerizing blue eyes.

“It’s a rare beauty isn’t it?” Snape said, right next to Harry, looking at him while his hand slithered on the royal animal’s horse-like back.

“It is…” Harry said with a smile. The animal next to them wasn’t the only one with mesmerizing eyes. However the other pair was _black_ not blue.

“I always wanted to try him out, to ride him.” Snape whispered quietly that only Harry could hear him. “I always suspected it would be good. This… this was way better than good. It was amazing. The way he moved under me… so passionate, so _wild_ … you should try it once, Potter.”

_Yeah, I definitely should. That dark, smooth voice makes me mad._

“What are you wearing? You’re always wear your teaching robes…” Harry replied, his thoughts so messed up he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Clothes of course. You cannot expect me to walk naked when I don’t have a class…” Snape said, raising an eyebrow. Some of the students laughed around them. The girl next to Harry simply moaned. Harry couldn’t help but agree with her.

Snape meanwhile winked at the girl, who blushed deep red and gasped lightly.  “Although I see some would support the idea.”

Harry hushed his student away to continue practice, before he spoke up.

“That’s something I’d want to see one day.” He smirked. “Severus Snape, walking among the walls of Hogwarts, wearing nothing but his naked glory.”

“Is it, Potter?” Snape asked, eyeing the students five or six steps away. “Ride Oberon with me and I’ll see what I can do with that special desire of yours.” He whispered hopping onto the animal.

“Oberon?” Harry raised any eyebrow. His heart was drumming way too fast.

“I love muggle literature too. So, what’s your answer?” Snape grinned, teasing.

“I have a class, Snape. And I’m not really into riding hippogriffs. I prefer my broom.”

“Hear that, Gryffindor?” Snape turned towards the students again. “Your teacher is afraid of a little flying. His excuse is that he has a lesson to teach you.”

The Fable twins, one the Head Boy of Gryffindor, the other of Slytherin, spoke up at the same time, both with a wide grin on their face. “We can keep an eye on them, Sir. Just go ahead. We’ll wait here.”

“That’s nice of you, boys but…”

“Com’on Professor, we are here too.” The two Head Girls stepped forwards. “We’ll keep on practicing.”

Of course after this, Harry couldn’t do anything else just turn towards Oberon and Snape. He wanted to sit behind Snape but the man motioned him _no_. So he jump up on Oberon’s back and tried to get as comfortable before Snape as he could.

“I will kill you for this.” He mumbled as Severus turned the animal.

“No, you won't.” Snape whispered close to his ear and he felt himself harden further.


	4. Midsummer Night’s Flight

“Oberon, go.” Snape ordered the beast, urging it with a dab of his heels into its sides. Oberon turned around slowly, and walked away from Harry’ students.

The Head of Gryffindor House looked back at the children. “I don't trust them.” He murmured to himself, then he looked at the two Head girls standing the closest. “Miss Castle, Miss Pratchett, you’re in charge with of the class. You know, I _will_ be informed of any misbehaving so you better take notes if someone does what someone is not allowed to do.”

“Yes, Professor Potter. Don’t worry about us. We will wait for you here, Sir.”

One of the Fable twins ran forward, a mischievous grin playing on his lip, hauntingly similar to what Fred and George used to wear every time they were into something bad. Which was always.

“We’ll take care of things here, Sir. Just show these snakes that our Head can be as awesome as theirs.” He shouted laughing.

His brother caught up too, waving at Harry. “Just hold on tightly, Sir. Professor Snape is known to be a bit... rough.”

Harry blushed slightly at the cheeky innuendo. Snape however just laughed darkly and turned back towards his students.

“Worry not, Mr. Fable. I will take good care of Professor Potter.” He smirked.

“No doubt you will, Sir.” Fable grinned back.

“Enjoy your ride with the Professor!” The Gryffindor shouted after them with a last wave of his arm.

His brother elbowed him still grinning and Harry heard him correct his twin. “ _On_ the Professor.”

Harry gaped slightly, but he couldn't do anything as Oberon leaped away from the ground, flapping its huge wings fast and hard. Harry grabbed into the feathery neck and leaned close to it, hoping not to fall back. He felt from behind as Snape flattened himself too, mostly on Harry.

When finally they were up in the sky, and Oberon’s flaps slowed down, Harry grasped the feathers more firmly and steered the hippogriff towards the ground again.

“Are you hijacking my beast, Professor Potter?” Snape stirred, pressing closer, his hands moving onto Harry’s hips instead of the animal.

Harry resented the small hitch in his breathing that occurred when firm, long fingers grasped into him.

“Don’t worry, Professor Snape, you’ll get back control in a minute.”

“Oh, I don't mind.” Snape purred close to Harry’s ear. “I’m sure the ride will be pleasurable with you in the lead as well.”

Harry tried to ignore the arousing voice and the hot puffs of air that came down on his neck. He sent Oberon into a fast dive towards the ground. When they were close enough, he shouted at Fable.

“Twenty-five points from Slytherin, Mr. Fable. If I hear one more comment like that, you will spend your Saturday afternoons with Professor Hagrid and his brother, planting Whomping Willows in the Forbidden Forest!” Fable looked up slightly scared at the bird-horse that was zooming towards him. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” He cried and finally Harry tugged at the feathers softly, urging Oberon to rise again. With a strong wing flap, Oberon started ascending, while its claws drew a long line into the ground.

“That was close, Potter.” Snape drawled behind him. “You got me scared for a second.”

“No, I didn't.” Harry laughed. Snape’s hand didn't tense on him at all while they were plummeting towards the ground. The man trusted him, which warmed Harry’s heart.

“That’s a lot of point you have just taken from my House, Potter.” Snape said then slowly, his fingers slipped from Harry’s hips over his legs.

“He can earn it back if he learns how to cast a Patronus charm by the time we get back.”

“Twenty-five points for a comment like that?” Snape chided him teasing. “Quite unfair, don’t you think?”

Harry snorted. “You took ten points from my Gryfindors yesterday.”

“They were talking during my class. Of course I did.”

“Of course they were talking! They were working with the _same cauldron_.” Harry argued.

“I prefer quiet in my classroom.” Snape answered casually, his hands flat on Harry’s thighs now.

Harry looked back, trying to act nonchalantly, as if he didn't notice the not so innocent touch.

“Shall I shut up, too, then?”

Severus pressed his chest fully to Potter’s back and leaned closer to his face. Harry snapped his head forward, suddenly scared of their proximity.

“I assure you, Professor Potter, _you,_ I’d prefer as loud as possible.” Snape said in a low voice. “Besides, we’re not in a classroom, but in the sky.”

Harry could no longer ignore the now not at all innocent touch that caressed the inner side of his thighs, as it was mere inches from his hardness. He cleared his throat and pressed a hand over Snape’s, intending to find out what the man was exactly up to. Suddenly however, lips touched down on his neck, and the hand he did not restrain, moved over his erection. Harry grunted indecently loud.

“Yes, like that.” Snape smirked against his skin, then the lips moved and something wet stroked the rim of his ear. “But maybe you can do just a tad bit louder.” Snape commented and then his fingers rubbed Harry more firmly. Harry immediately tore that hand away and Snape laughed. “I hope that’s not Oberon’s effect on you, Potter, but mine.”

“Of course it’s not Oberon’s!” Harry flared, realizing just too late that with that he just admitted being hard because of Snape.

Snape _chuckled_ darkly and Harry had to hold back another fervent moan. Then surprisingly the warm body disappeared from bind him.

“I am glad to hear that, Potter.” Snape said and Harry snapped back his head realizing finally what was going on.

“The potion! It worked, didn't it? Bloody hell, you’re under the Arbitrium! No wonder you’re acting all weird!” Harry shouted. Snape lay back on Oberon’s back, his hands now caressing the horse-like sides. As Harry’s eyes roamed on the lean body, he couldn't pretend he didn't notice the bulge in the front of Snape’ crotch. He averted his gaze fast but not fast enough, unfortunately. Snape noticed his surprised gaze.

“Why, Potter, that took you long enough.” He drawled then his hand, the same that previously was on Harry’s erection, now went over his own.

Oberon squealed loudly and now that no one was steering it, it turned towards the lake.

“We have to get you back to the school, Snape!” Harry shouted angrily at mostly himself for not being able to look away from Snape’ hand, which moved with slow, lazy strokes, caressing the no doubt very hard erection.

“To the school? Why on earth would I go back to the school. I’m free up here. And you’re here with me, too.”

“Oh Merlin, this is the potion talking, not you.” Harry mumbled.

“I can assure you, the potion says what I want it to say.”

“Yeah, of course it does...” Harry murmured sarcastically then turned forward. If Snape did anything more awkward while under the potion, that would ruin their already almost non-existent good relationship.

 It took the man about three seconds to do exactly that.

He sat up and pressed himself to Harry again. This time, Harry clearly felt the erection shifting against his backside. The jolt of arousal that shook his system didn't make it easier to think straight. Neither did Snape’s next words.

“And right now, it says I should slide this hard cock inside you and fuck you right here. And I can assure you, Potter, I wholeheartedly agree with it.”

The inhuman noise that came out of Harry mouth was a surprise. Snape’s laugh, however, wasn’t. This was just a joke, Harry reassured himself, turning around and trying to face Snape.

“Arbitrium Liberum gave you a weird sense of humour, Snape.” Harry snapped, damning himself for being harder than ever. “I’m going back to the castle and you’re coming with me.”

“I highly doubt that.” Snape smiled.

“Yeah, well, we have one hippogriff and it’s coming with me.”

“In that case...” Snape smirked evilly then stretched his arms onto his sides and leaned back sliding off from Oberon. Harry grabbed after him but missed and screaming the man’s name in horror, he watched as Severus Snape fell towards the Black Lake still with a smile on his face.

“Oberon, after him!” He cried desperately, grabbing into the feathery neck. Oberon made a sharp turn then went into a dive so steep Harry needed all his strength to remain in its back.

He watched Snape as he came closer and closer to the water’s reflective surface and he felt suddenly terrified that he was about to lose the man. He urged Oberon to fly faster and the hippogriff did its best to do so but Harry could see it wasn’t enough.

Snape was only a few meters from the water when suddenly a snow white blotch flew over him, causing high waves in the water. Harry didn't understand what just happened, but the rippling water suggested Snape was already in the water. Oberon stretched its wings, slowing them down then hovered about a feet over the water.

“Snape!” Harry screamed, searching the waves for a dark head or a green pullover. Nothing came to the surface and he was about to jump in, when he heard Oberon’s cheerful squawk. He looked to the front just to see another hippogriff flying towards them. It was almost completely snow white.

Snape sat on its back with an evil smirk on his face.

Oberon didn't need orders, he flew towards the others right away.

“Potter, meet Titania.” Severus laughed, watching the stunned, pale younger professor on Oberon’s back. “She’s been following us all morning.”

Seething with rage, Harry turned Oberon towards Hogwarts with a painful tug. The half-bird half-horse beast squealed in protest but changed course none the less. Harry flew away, ignoring the smirking professor.


	5. The Unaccepted Not-Given Apology

Harry jumped off from Oberon before the hippogriff even landed. He marched towards his student with long strides, his black teaching robes billowing behind him. An effect, which currently only made him even angrier as it reminded him of Snape.

His steps banged on the ground loudly. He nailed his gaze to the group of student in the distance and walked with steady steps. He was still incredibly mad at Snape for the irresponsible stunt he just pulled. What on Earth was that idiot-

Snape landed right in front of him and slipped off from Titania. Harry didn't look at him. He strode around the animal and disregarded the crazy professor. He took a deep breath, glad that he was able to stay calm.

 “Potter-“

He realized he wasn’t calm at all the second Snape said his name. Harry could hear he was smiling.

He spun around almost falling over as his robes twirled around his legs in his vehement movement.

“You!” Harry snarled viscously. “Don’t you smile at me like that! Don’t you dare!” He shouted, knowing that his students were watching them intently.

“I don't see what your problem is. I knew Titania was there and that she would catch me.”

That was the wrong thing to say and for a second even Snape seemed to realize that. Then he leaned against the peacefully scratching animal and folded his arms. He looked up at Harry and smirked, knowing what would come next.

Harry launched himself towards the other professor and almost screamed at him in angry frustration. “You son of a bitch! You could have _died_! Are you a complete nutjob? Whatever this bloody thing did to you, you’re not okay! You _absolute_ asshole! How could you do that?” His voice carried far, even to his students, though Harry did not notice that yet. He only knew that Snape almost died while riding a hippogriff with him. And that for the idiot, this was just a joke.

Snape watched his fingers carelessly then picked some imagined dirt from under his nails.

Harry stopped in front of him, the words flooding out of him unstoppably. “I thought you died, you fucking moron! You _could have_ died! If she’s just a second late, do you even comprehend that? How can you be so reckless? Are you so desperate to die? Because you should just say a word; I’m eager to kill you right now!”

“A minute ago, you seemed quite affronted that I almost died.” Snape remarked, amused at Harry’s rage. He smiled again which just fuelled that rage even more.

“You bloody git! Merlin, you’re the worse! My heart stopped there for a second, you bloody fucker! I almost jumped after you! Apologize, you git! I _demand_ an apology for this! You bloody son of a bitch! Argh!”

Harry breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself, if not for anything else but because his students were right behind them, watching and listening.

“Are you done?” Snape asked in a bored voice, raising an eyebrow. He looked like a petulant teenager.

Harry’s fury was back right away.

“Not yet.” Harry said as he fisted his hand and shoved it in Snape’s face, wiping off that smirk from his thin lips.

The professor grunted, wiped the blood from his injured lower lip and looked at Harry with burning eyes. He licked the blood from his thumb and the infuriating smirk returned.

“Done?” He asked again.

“Yes.” Harry snarled. “Merlin, I hate you so much.” He added in a low voice, turning around.

Snape grabbed his arm and shoved him against Titania, who was about to dig out a juicy worm from the ground. Titania let out a disapproving noise when Harry’s body collided with her.

So did Harry.

“Good.” Snape groaned, holding Harry’s arm still tightly between his fingers. “Because I hate you, too.” His left hand cupped Harry’s neck and the next moment he was kissing Harry wildly.

The kiss was raw and passionate and Harry almost forgot everything as long as that mouth was on his and teeth tore at his lower lip and tongue slid against his own.

Then he heard catcalling, and giggling. He tore himself from the soft lips and pushed Snape away. He looked into the endless black eyes, angrier than ever. For a moment, Severus looked hurt, rejected then the dark eyes turned unreadable again.

“Today, I cannot apologise for this.” Snape said, letting go of Potter’s arm. “Or anything else. Not that I even want to.”

“I wouldn’t even accept it.” Harry snarled. “You’re not in your right mind, Snape. Go to your room until whatever this is wears off.”

“It’s the Arbitrium. And I go in my chambers on one condition. You come with me, too.” Snape was smirking again and it took all of Harry’s power not to hit him again.

“Stop this, Snape. This isn’t you.” Harry moaned, hating himself for wanting to go with the man.

“You know how the potion works, Potter.” Severus said, stepping closer.

Harry backed away. “No, I don't. Look at what you’ve done this morning. Is this really you? Riding and jumping from hippogriffs, dressing like that, kissing _me_?”

“I have wanted to ride Oberon since I met him in the Forest in my fifth year, Potter. I dress like this when not teaching all the time, you can ask Minerva. Believe me, Potter, I haven’t done anything I haven’t wanted for a while now. The only difference is that now I don't care about consequences.”

“I can’t let this go on, Snape.”

“Why?”

“Because tomorrow, when you will _again_ care about consequences, guess who will pay for this. _Me_.”

Harry turned around and walked towards his student. He was angry and confused and so goddamn hard it was almost painful. As the children didn't hear the rest of their conversation, they all welcomed him with cheerful laughter and smiled.

Harry straightened his back and looked up at them. He summoned his most menacing look as he whispered in a very deep, very low voice, “If any one of you says anything, comments, or even utters one syllable about what you have witnessed here, I can guarantee, you will be scourging cauldrons with Professor Snape every evening from now to the very last day you will spend in this castle.”

“I think Professor Snape will be too busy to supervise detentions.” One of the Fable twins murmured to the other. He was quiet, but not quite enough. Harry stalked there and loomed over the boy, who looked intimidated.

“Detention, both of you.” Harry sneered evilly. “Professor Hagrid will be waiting for you after dinner.”

The two boys nodded, slightly scared and Harry was perfectly aware that he never behaved like this before. “And everyone will write me a three feet long essay on Dementors and how to defeat them by the next lesson, or all of you will be in big trouble.”

The students complained everywhere so Harry raised his hand to silence them. “Spare me the whining. You can thank it to the boys here. Class dismissed.”

Harry walked hurriedly towards the castle. He looked around but Snape was nowhere. He needed to talk with Minerva right now.

 

o.O.o

 

The Headmistress wasn’t pleased to see Harry. When Harry Potter appeared in her office, it always meant trouble. It wasn’t different this time either.

“Arbitrium Liberum? That’s impossible, Harry.”

“Minerva, he’s acting all weird. I don't know what was in it, but it affected him. We have to do something.”

“Right. That is true. We have to bring him back to the castle. And do try to keep it quiet, Harry. He might not care today...”

“But tomorrow he will take our heads for it. Most likely just mine...”

“He only has his own stupidity to thank, Harry, do not worry about that.”

It was Hagrid, who found Snape hours later. He was barefoot, feeding the Theastrals. Hagrid knew the rumours about the professor were true, when Snape thanked him for taking such good care of the animals. And for being family for Harry. Snape seemed unnaturally quiet as they walked to his chambers, but when they were inside, he asked Hagrid if he would like a glass of brandy. Hagrid accepted it, slightly suspiciously, however as it turned out it was unnecessarily. They spent the afternoon talking about hippogriffs and the many kinds of beast Hagrid had to take care of in the Forest. He even mentioned Norberta to Snape (who by the time they had arrived to the topic became Severus). When Hagrid came out from him after dinnertime, they even had an agreement about obtaining some rare potion ingredients from those well kept beasts.

Harry only knew this because he had ran into Hagrid while patrolling that night. He went outside to get some fresh air and Hagrid came across his path. He was so deeply in his thoughts about Snape that he almost didn't notice his half-giant friend.

“He’s a good fellow, Harry. Don’t be too hard on him.” Hagrid told him as they stood in front of his Hut.

“You’ll see, Hagrid. Tomorrow, he will blame me for everything.”

“He told me the story, Harry. He doesn’t blame you now, you know.” Hagrid shrugged and opened the door. Fangs barked inside. “I even feel sorry for the man.”

“Why?”

“Think about it, Harry. If that was really that potion he claims it was, and it brought up his deepest desires... For a man like Professor Snape... I don't know, Harry. Ridding a hippogriff is not such a remarkable thing that you wouldn’t want to act on it on a regular day. My fifth years are doing it since I started teaching. What I’m trying to say is that I think Severus has something he really wants but can’t get. And everything he did today was about that thing.”

Harry’s heartbeat quickened as he listened to his friend. “I think I may know what that thing is.”

“That’s good, Harry. Help him. He’s fighting the potion, that’s clear. I think if he didn't, the potion would have already made him get what he truly wanted.”

Harry nodded, unable to say anything then waved goodbye and walked back towards the castle.

This whole situation was a mess and he couldn't wait for the potion’s effect to wear off. It should be soon now.

As he strode on the moonlit grounds an old school owl landed on his shoulders. It held up a leg, indicating the small, rolled up letter it was carrying.

Harry took it, and then reached into his pocket to find some titbit he could offer to the bird. But before he could find anything the owl pecked his shoulder and leaped from it, flying off in search of some mouse probably.

Harry opened the letter and recognised the handwriting right away.

_Please, meet me at the Trophy room at eleven._

_SS_

He folded the letter and put it into his pocket. He decided that he would not be anywhere around the Trophy Room at eleven that night no matter what.

Hence he was absolutely surprised later, when the clock chimed eleven and looking around he was exactly where he didn't want to. He turned around to rush out of the room, but knew it was too late. Somebody spoke in front him.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I didn't want to. I am just patrolling.”

“And your route took you here at eleven, just as I requested. Of course. How convenient.”

“I’m here. What do you want?” Harry asked trying to identify one of the shadows as Snape.

“I promised you earlier today, that if you ride Oberon with me, I’ll do my best to fulfil that one special desire of yours. I am a man, who keeps what he promises.”

Harry knew exactly when and what Snape had promised. He was almost scared now to look at the shadow that separated from the rest of the darkness.

“What was it exactly?” Severus asked, then he dropped the cloak that covered him. “Oh yes, I remember: Severus Snape, walking among the walls of Hogwarts, wearing nothing but his naked glory.” He spoke slowly and moved even slower. Harry found himself mesmerized as he watched the uncovered body that come closer to him. White skin glinted in the middle of the moonlit corridor and Harry didn't know what to do.

 “Is this what you wanted?” Snape asked then, drawing a hand in front of his naked body as if presenting a gift.

And what a gift it was. Harry had to gulp heavily not to drool on himself. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He admitted quietly.

Snape smiled smugly. “Well... now it is yours to take.”


	6. Special Awards for Services to the School

As Snape came closer to him, he wasn’t able to look away. He just stared shocked and his manhood throbbed with arousal. Long black hair, like silk, covered Snape’s bare shoulders and the moonlight glinted on his alabaster skin, as he walked confidently, perfectly aware of how stunning his display was. His chest seemed almost hairless, but it was well-toned with muscles; lean but not skinny. Harry could count his ribs if he wanted to but his gaze wandered further, drawn by the treasure trail that started over the man’s belly button. The line of black hair went over the slightly curving belly and continued even down below. With a soft moan, Harry let his gaze fell on the half hard cock that nestled in a mop of curly hair. Then came firm thighs that tensed visibly as the man moved closer, knobbly knees, hairy legs. Harry’s glance shifted over the other man once more then settled on his face. His ink black eyes burnt with intense fire.

A fire, which would consume Harry, if he let it.

He looked away, his gaze falling to the dark, stone floor. He took off his cloak and reached it out towards Snape.

“Cover yourself.” He said quietly.

Severus didn't reach for the piece of clothing. He stood still for a second about two feet from Harry as he asked, “Why?” Then he started circling around the other man like an animal around its prey. The young professor, meanwhile, kept his gaze on the ground.

“Why are you doing this? You just admitted that you want this, did you not? Was that a lie? If not, why not take this when it’s offered?”

“Because _this_ is not just a _this_ , is it? We are talking about _you_.”

“Of course, we are talking about me.”

“You’re not yourself.” Harry stated.

“I am more myself right now than in the last years.” Severus said from somewhere to Harry’s left, slipping from one shadow to the other. “Was it a lie?”

Harry inhaled sharply. He reminded himself that Snape would remember this the next morning; he would remember everything Harry had told him. Then it occurred to him, that after today, his confession wouldn’t really matter that much.

“I didn't, Snape. You are all I ever wanted, you snarky bastard and I hate you for what you are doing now.”

“What am I doing?” Snape whispered from right behind him. Harry snapped his head back. He could see the man’s face and sense Snape’s energy even though the other’s body did not touch his.

“Offering, but not offering the same time.” Harry said frustrated that he sounded this confused.

“How can someone offer themselves and yet not offer themselves at the same time?”

“Being under the effects of some potion makes everything you do doubtful, Snape. How can I know what you do is real and not just the potion. What if I go with this, if I go with _you_ and tomorrow you tell me to forget it? What then, Snape?”

“You used to fight for what you wanted.” Snape accused him in a low voice. “You don't fight now, either because you’re too weak or because you do not want me as much as you think. Which is it, Potter?”

Harry twisted around and faced Severus. “I’m not weak and I do want this, Snape.” Harry snarled looking up into the black eyes.

Snape regarded him, his glance roaming on Harry’s face.

“There used to be a passion in you, a fire that consumed everything it touched. But it burnt out when you started teaching here. I seem to see sparks of it when you fight me, but it is rarer now than when you had started.”

Harry growled, his face twisting into an angry sneer. He knew exactly what fire Snape talked about. And it wasn’t gone, just suppressed, up until now at least.

“You want _fire_? You want _passion_?” Harry asked fuming. With his hand on Snape’s chest he pushed him back until the man’s back collided with cold glass.

Severus shivered and watched him with his endless black eyes open widely, and thin lips curving slightly.

“Then promise me you’ll give us a chance. Tomorrow morning, when you wake up next to _me_ and the consequences will matter again, promise me you won’t run like a coward.”

Fingers curled into his clothes and Severus tugged him closer. “How many times do you need me to tell you that this is what I want and the potion only makes me act on it?”

“Keep saying it and I might believe it before the day is over.” Harry grunted lips against Snape’s.

arrHarry

“Why is it so hard to believe I want you, you infuriating, gorgeous brat?” Severus groaned back. “What proof do you need? Is my word not enough?” He grasped Harry’s hand and with a swift motion he dragged it to his bare, aching cock. “Is _this_ not enough?”

Harry closed his fingers around the hard erection and started stroking it with slow but firm touch. Snape breathed against his lips open mouthed, pressing his forehead to Harry’s, grasping into robes as if he would be about to collapse. Maybe he actually was.

“If you leave me tomorrow...” Harry snarled eyes firmly closed, his thumb brushing over the soft, wet tip.

“Never, Harry. Even in the darkest times, I have been there with you. I would never leave you.” Severus whispered softly and that was enough for Harry. He shoved away the rest of his worries and instead kissed Severus hard, making himself forget about them altogether.

Tongues slid against each other in the wet heat, hands caressed soft skin and when the kiss became too much and they needed some air, they broke apart, panting and needy.

“Shit, Snape, I’m dying to have this inside me.” Harry whimpered, keeping his strokes on the erection steady.

“I’d fuck you against this glass in no time, if you let me, Harry. I’d almost done it on that blasted beast.”

Harry tore at his own clothes then pulled his shirt over his head too impatient to deal with buttons. Snape meanwhile unzipped him and pushed his pants off him until Harry too stood there stark naked and keening, with a hard cock in his hands. Watching Severus, he stroked himself, then turned around and leaned against the glass. He saw how the glass became foggy under his palms and wondered for a second what kind of marks would Filch clean from these glasses tomorrow. He smirked when looking through the glass he realized he was standing in front of the very award he and Ron had gotten for saving the school in their second year.

“Hell yeah, special awards.” Harry mumbled while waiting for Severus to push inside him and fuck him right there.

Sliding a finger over his hole, Severus moved closer, pressing his hot body to Harry. “Are you sure you want it here?”

Harry laughed, pushing back as Severus slid a wet finger inside. “Here, in my room, on the way there. Everywhere. You’re mine for the time being.” He chuckled again wiggling his arse.

Severus kissed him again sweetly, his lips moved on his slowly. So did his left hand that curled around his cock and stroked him, distracting him from the pain in his arse. It must have worked because Harry did not feel even the slightest discomfort even when Severus pushed one more finger in his bottom. He started moving them in and out, making Harry pant.

“Absolutely yours. We deserve each other. I have more awards for saving your arse than I care to count and all this time I wanted nothing else than this.”

“Fucking me with your fingers?” Harry grinned, looking back. “I must say I had other ambitions.”

Severus leaned there to kiss Harry again. Their lips battled, tongues sliding against teeth and gums, both of them sucking on flesh they could reach. When they finally needed to breath and they broke away, their eyes connected and Severus said softly, “There’s my fire.”

Harry smiled back. “Yeah, having your cock pressed to me does that. Speaking of which, do you intend to use it or should I turn around and show you how it’s done?”

Severus chuckled softly and removed his fingers. Harry felt the tip of the hard erection press between his arse cheeks. “And there’s my passion.” Severus commented, as he slid slowly against Harry’s cleft. Then he added grunting, “Maybe later, if possible.”

“Absolutely fucking possible.” Harry moaned, reaching behind and grasping Severus hair to pull him into another searing kiss. Severus grabbed his buttocks and pulled them apart, positioning himself. Teeth tearing at soft lips, barely able to contain his pleasure he pressed inside the tight heat. Harry grasped loudly below him, panting open mouthed against Severus’ lips.

 Harry’s palms were pressed against the glass the rest of his body was however pushing back in order to drew Severus inside him as deep as possible.

“ _Oh fuck_... I still can’t bloody believe this is real...” Harry grunted, pressing his face to the cold glass while Severus moved slowly in and out of him, letting him get used to his hardness.

“No worries, Professor Potter. I assure you, some repetition will ensure that this is indeed the reality.” Severus groaned. He kissed Harry’s nape affectionately trying to hold on for a little longer. But being inside Potter seemed a tad bit too much at the moment. Steadying himself with one palm on the glass and the other on Harry’s hip, he sped up slightly.

Harry moaned loudly. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow. Now shut up and fuck me hard.”

Severus grinned against his skin and bit down on it as he started plunging into Harry with more forceful thrusts. Harry groaned fervently, every shove causing a burst of pleasure in the pit of stomach, while his cock ached with need. The wet tip brushed against the cold surface, smearing precome on the clean glass.

Harry could help the deep moans that escaped his lips. After some time, he didn't even want to prevent them.

“Oh fuck yeah. Ha- _ahh_ harder please. _Harder_.”

“Fucking hell, if I do it any harder we break the damn glass.” Severus grunted biting the shell of Harry’s ear but applied a tad more force in his movements.

Every bite made Harry’s hips jerk back but he couldn't stop with the continuous pleading. “Ah yes, Severus… Please…faster…”

Urging, Harry clenched around Severus’ cock and something snapped in the older professor. His next thrusts were wild enough to send Harry clawing at the glass, while his whole body was pressed against the surface.

“Gods Severus, fuck me harder. _Please_... Oh gods yeah... Fuck me...”

“I expect you to... _ahh fuck_... return this favour before... _ugh_... the sun comes up. Just so you know.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear between forceful shoves of his hips, his tongue lapping against sensitive skin.

Harry pushed back rhythmically, grunting wildly. The idea that he was just asked to fuck Severus Snape was almost overwhelming. Then Severus smirked against his neck, kissed it lovingly, and grasped five firmly stroking fingers around Harry’s cock and he was forced to concentrate on the present. Not that he had a problem with that.

 _“Mmm… yeah…fuck Severus, that’s so g-aaahh good…”_ The erection inside him slid hard against his prostate and he came all but shouting Severus’ name, clenching around the hard manhood, his back arching. Severus came with a wild grunt too, swearing as he grasp into Harry’s hips to keep him up.

After some time, still pressed to the glass, Harry stirred slightly.

“Not that I don't enjoy this, but we should go somewhere... a bit more private.” He suggested.

Severus took a deep breath, pulling out carefully from Harry, who turned around in response and looked over the naked man from top to bottom and back, appreciating every inch. Severus was flush, sweaty and slightly shaking and Harry knew he could be hard again within minutes probably. He cast a cleaning spell on both of them, and then reached down for his pants. Zipping it up, he looked at Snape who still stood motionless in the middle of the corridor.

The infuriating smirk was at place once more and Harry leaned in to swipe it away with a kiss. He was pulled closer and embraced right away.

“My rooms are close.” Harry mumbled urging between sweet kisses.

Severus snatched his wand from his hand and pointed it at the abandoned cloak, transforming it into a pair of briefs. Harry smiled smugly.

“No way.” He said, shaking his head, taking back the wand _and_ the underwear as well. “That three feet is very far from ‘walking among the walls of Hogwarts’ so off you go. Let me adore that naked glory.” Harry pointed towards the entry to their right.

Snape raised an eyebrow, but seemed amused for a second as he turned around and started walking.

Harry went right behind him, keeping both his eyes strictly on that naked glory.

It took Snape two right turns to get hard again. It took Harry one left to notice that. They didn't make it to the end of that corridor, before Harry was kneeling on the hard ground and had his mouth around Snape’s cock.

His green eyes gleaming, he watched Severus Snape as he licked his lips in pleasure every time Harry swept his tongue over the tip of his cock. Harry decided no one could deny that fire, which burnt in those black eyes.

He wasn’t so afraid of the next morning anymore.


	7. All's Well That Starts Well

_The next morning..._

 

“I _told_ you not to drink it.” Potter whispered, still smiling lightly.

Severus grunted loudly, and covered his eyes with his arm. He tried to tune out Potter’s voice from next to him but it seemed impossible now.

“What have I done?” He moaned, clutching the small vial.

“Besides seducing me, you mean?” Potter smirked. “Well, you rode a hippogriff, jumped off him, befriended Hagrid, walked naked-“

“Yes, thank you, no need to list it.” Severus sneered irritated. Tentative finger brushed against his side, softly, ready to pull back any time.

“Is this so bad?” Potter asked carefully.

Severus had to admit, it wasn’t that bad at all. And still, he felt humiliated.

“I’ve made an idiot out of myself.” He grumbled. Then as if the idea had just occurred to him he leaned on his elbows and looked at the other man. “No, wait. No. This was _your_ potion. _Your_ _potion_ made an idiot out of me.” He accused Potter with a mean look.

Potter, lying on his side frowned suddenly. “You’re not putting this on me, are you?” He asked angrily.  “I was the one who told you not to drink it, I was the one who sent you to your room, and I was the one, who said no here. So go to hell, Snape, this is your fault, not mine.”

Severus didn't really hear the answer; he was too occupied with Potter’s naked body. “Put on something.” He all but ordered.

“You bloody...” Potter’s further insults were reduced into mumbling as the young professor stood up. He clacked barefoot to the nightstand and yanked open the first drawer. He pulled out a small vial and tossed it to Severus. It hit his chest then fell onto his lap. “Drink this.”

Severus obediently drank the potion. Only after that did it occur to him that he didn't even know what it was. Neither was he usually the type who obediently drank anything. This was Potter’s doing again. “What was...” He couldn't finish the sentence. His sluggish mind was, once again, stuck on Potter as he leaned down and pulled on a pair of simple black boxers. Or more like, stuck on Potter’s nicely toned body, and firm, round arse.

He watched the man reach for a pair of jeans. Only then, did Severus realize Potter was talking.

“I knew this would happen. I fucking knew it. I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have believed in you.”

The jeans were already at Potter’s knobbly knees, when Severus spoke. “Stop, that’s enough.”

Potter yanked on his pants, but he didn't zip it up so it almost slid back down. Severus could see the dark, curly hair that covered Potter’s navel. It was one of the spots he had licked yesterday, he noted to himself, his lips almost curving into a smile.

“No, it’s not enough, Snape.” Potter flared looking at him. “I begged you not to do this and now here we are. I should have known, I never should have come here with you.”

Potter grasped his shirt and was about to put that on too, when Severus raising an eyebrow remarked quietly, “Technically _I_ came here with _you_. This is, after all, your room.”

Potter stopped suddenly, shirt hanging from his shoulders. He looked around slowly. “That’s right... This _is_ my room. Why the hell am I the one getting dressed then? Get dressed and get out of here, Snape.”

Severus’ eyes widened. “I have no idea why you’re getting dressed to be honest. I simply said put on something as your morning erection is quite distracting. I only meant some boxers or...  a sheet, just to cover yourself. Now I have to get all these stuff off you again.”

“Wait... what?”

“I said-“

“Yes, I know what you said. But what do you mean?”

“Potter, are you a dimwit? What is so hard to understand? If you want to talk, let’s talk but then you have to wear something because I can’t concentrate when your cock is begging for attention so shamelessly.”

Potter blushed. Adorably. “And what if I don't want to talk?”

“I imagine it would be fairly pointless anyway, given most of your blood is currently _not_ in your head.”

“If my erection disturbs you so much, you’re welcome to do something about it.” Potter said still defensively and Severus didn't know what to make out of the tone.

“Yes, well, I intend to.” He stretched a hand towards Potter, who didn't move just stared down at him. “I’m an old man, Potter.” When the younger professor still didn't give a hand, he added, “And I just spent the night fucking on the hard ground.”

Potter finally stepped forward and pulled him up. “Where... where are you going now?”

Severus stared at the other man with wide, confused eyes. “ _Onto the bed_. What on earth is wrong with you this morning? I’m hardly subtle about my intentions.”

“So... so you don't want to go away?”

“Why the hell would I want to go away?” Severus frowned. “Wait... you’re not still thinking that I might tell you to forget about last night, are you?”

“Well,” was all Potter said, but it explained everything.

“Potter, why is it so hard to believe me?”

“I don't know... You were all Potter this, Potter that all morning, going on about this being my fault and everything. I thought...”

Severus leaned down and picked up the small blue vial from the ground and tossed it to Harry’s chest. “Potter, this was Arbitrium Liberum. It brought out my deepest desires. Which was...?” He waited for Potter to finish it.

“It better be me. If you say riding Oberon, I will throw you out right now.”

Severus laughed lightly. “Of course it was you, you imbecile.”

“Then what was all this you being an idiot thing, and calling me _Potter_ again?”

“Well, I _was_ humiliated in front of my own students yesterday, I walked stark naked in many corridors and let me remind you, those corridors are filled with paintings who might pretended to sleep, but I assure you they were not even remotely asleep, especially not when I had my cock down your throat. Not to mention the state in which we have left the Trophy room. And I’ve been calling you Potter in the last twenty years, it’s quite hard to break that habit, after spending just one night with you. I apologize, _Harry_.”

“Oh Merlin... The Trophy room. I didn't...”

“No, you indeed did not.” Severus assured the younger professor.

“What if someone sees-“

“Your semen on the glass with the many tell-tale handprints? Well, let’s hope that during this fine morning our students aren't all that interested in the many awards our Boy Hero received in the past. That would be... awkward.”

Harry drew five fingers through his messy hair before he looked at Severus slightly ashamed.

“That _is_ your fault.” Severus said. “So is my humiliating walk being witness by gossiping oil paintings.”

“Merlin, Severus, please forgive me.” Harry begged with a pained expression.

Severus couldn't help but smile at that, as he slid his palm up the naked chest until he reached the slim neck. “I don't seem to care.” He shrugged, before he leaned in and kissed Harry softly. “ _This_ being your entire fault, as well.”

Breathless from many kisses they all but fainted on the bed, successfully reducing Harry’s clothing to only his briefs in the meanwhile.

“I hope that is my fault though.” Severus grunted between soft kisses on Harry’s neck, grinding his hips down, brushing their erections together.

“Absolutely yours.” Harry mumbled back, his fingers dashing through long black hair.

Severus moved further down, nipping on collar bone and chest, licking nipples and adoring every inch of skin he found. Potter obviously enjoyed his ministrations. His cock was straining in the confines of his boxers, wet and hard already, while the younger professor writhed beneath him.

“Wa-wait, Severus... wait.” Potter mumbled through soft groans.

Severus lifted his head, but his hands still caressed the lithe form beneath him.

“We can’t...” Harry pressed out frustrated. “The Trophy room. We have to... What if someone walks by? A student? Or Filch? Or even worse... _Minerva_?”

Severus shuddered at the thought of that. The Headmistress would surely kill them. He rolled off Harry and sat up.

“I’ll go.” He sighed, dragging himself off the bed. He looked around and realized he did _not_ have any other clothes beside the boxers he was currently wearing. Harry seemed to comprehend the situation as well as he stood and started pulling out drawers. Giggling he tossed a few articles of clothing at Severus, who noted with a hint of warmness in his heart that they were all black and as simple as possible.

 Potter pulled on jeans and shirt, too. Again. “Do you even have your wand?” He asked Severus with laughter in his voice.

Severus stopped in his motions, Potter’s black shirt still only half way across his chest. There was no need to look around. “Damn it. I went mad last night.” Severus mumbled through gritted teeth. He hadn’t ever left behind his wand since he got it for his eleventh birthday.

“Many times.” Potter assured him with a nod, stepping closer, wicked grin playing on his lips.

Suddenly Severus remembered the way those lips looked around his cock.

“Indeed.” He answered, pulling Potter to himself and kissing him hard.

The rapid, loud knock on the door reminded them that they had a very good reason for getting dressed. They shared an anxious look and walked out of the bedroom. The knocking came again and Potter gulped. Severus looked down at him then took his hand. That seemed to have calmed the young professor.

He opened the door then immediately had to step aside to let in a furious looking Minerva McGonagall.

“I have been teaching here for a long time,” she hissed as the door closed behind her, “but never, _never_ in my life have I woken up to such outrage.”

She looked at Harry then her glance shifted to Severus, taking in his new outfit that was obviously not his own. “The rumours about you two, I take it, are true then?” she asked calmer.

Potter tightened his grip on Severus’ hand as he inquired calmly, “It depends what the rumours say.”

“Oh _Professor_ Potter, I am quite sure you do not want to hear those rumours from _my_ person.” She said with her lips thin as razor.

“We apologize for our-“ Severus started but Minerva held up a hand.

“You needn’t apologize, Severus, you were affected by the potion at that time.” Her stern gaze turned to Harry. “You on the other hand.”

“You told me yesterday it’s all his fault that he drank the Arbitrium and now it’s my fault? He’s the one who cornered me _naked_ , I tried to say no.”

“He did.” Severus assured her.

“They’re true then?” Minerva asked. “All the rumours?”

“I’m not entirely sure what they include, but I assume they will be correct.”

“You two are together now?” Minerva asked carefully.

“Yes.” They both answered.

“Oh _finally_.” Minerva burst out then, beaming smile spreading on her thin lips. “I will overlook your behaviour this time,” She chided them softly but still smiling which confused Severus and Harry even more. “But this is a school and no matter how glad I am that this finally happened, please, the next time do remind yourselves that there are children walking between the walls of this building. You do whatever you want but do it so no one sees or hears anything, is that understood?”

The two professors nodded silently.

“Albus talked to the paintings, but I’m afraid we’re too late to stop the gossip now.” She walked to the door but before opening it he tapped Severus on the shoulder. “I expect both of you to show up at breakfast. Act normal but I want you to show the children what had happened between the two of you is true and genuine. No need to confuse them even more. With some luck we might be able to stir the rumour to focus on the two of you being together and not on what had happened during the night.”

“Minerva...” Severus spoke hesitantly but didn't know how to say what he wanted to express.

“Severus my dear boy, this is a castle full of hormone driven teenagers, I assure you the paintings have seen worse and the Trophy Room has been taken care of. Please forgive me, but the only news worthy about this is that this time it was about the two of you. And we’re all very happy about that.”

“Happy?” Harry asked back incredulous.

“Of course, Harry.” Minerva looked bewildered for a second. “What do you think, why did Albus leave an invaluable and rare potion to you of all people?”

Then with a last smile, she was out of the room.

Harry looked at Severus. “Are you telling me Dumbledore had this all _planned_?”

“If I know that old coot well enough that is absolutely possible.” Severus shrugged. “But on a more important note,” he pressed Harry to the door then kissed him wildly. “...You heard Minerva...” He said with a smug grin and pressed his fingers to Harry’s still hard erection. “...The Trophy Room has been taken care of and we still have some time before breakfast.”

Harry moaned, lips already on Severus’ as he steered them back to the bedroom.

None of them noticed the lean, white bearded man with the twinkling blue eyes, who currently occupied Godric Gryffindor’s painting, too.

Godric looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow. “I believe you had mentioned you were in my house. Your actions however suggest something different.”

Albus chuckled beaming at his friend. “Oh old boy, bravery can take on many forms as you see. One of the bravest men I know once belonged to Slytherin. I’m sure your system would not be destroyed just because an old man displays some of the characteristics of other houses as well.”

Godric laughed booming. “ _Some_ of the characteristic?” he murmured mostly to himself.

Albus smiled happily at the closed door through which his two favourite boys were currently adoring each other.

He waved goodbye to Godric and walked out of the painting whistling the Hogwarts March. The Fat Lady and Violet were waiting for him. They had a lot to discuss after all.

Who said being dead had to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore you meddling old coot. I adore you.
> 
> Well, that's all. I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
